camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kelsey Englert
Kelsey Englert is a 16-year-old Daughter of Demeter. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Kelsey Emma Englert was born on March 21 to Demeter, the Greek goddess of agriculture and nature, and Ryan Englert, a florist. Demeter and Ryan met one day when Demeter was helping dead flowers. She and Ryan fell in love at first sight and got married one week later. They had Kelsey, their beautiful daughter. She was very beautiful, just like her mother, Demeter. Demeter loved Kelsey very much so she gave her one of the rarest abilities that only two other living people in the world have (Frank Zhang and Coby Edwards): the ability to turn into any animal the user desires. She sadly left them, but she gave Kelsey a flower so she would remember Demeter. Kelsey grew up with ADHD and dyslexia. However, she was always an optimist and she was very modest. She often skipped school in order to help her father with his flower company. Kelsey did exactly what Demeter did: she always fixed plants with her mind. She could grow the rarest flowers with her mind. She could also talk to the plants telepathically. Ryan appreciated Kelsey's help, but he soon had a heart attack one day in his store and passed away. Kelsey was extremely upset, so she ran away. She found something shining in the grass while she was running away: a golden knife. The knife was literally glowing, just like it was generating its own light. She continued her journey, where she stumbled upon Camp Half-Blood. Demeter claimed her there and she was extremely happy that Kelsey had made it there alive. Kelsey's fatal flaw is loyalty. She is very loyal to everyone she cares about, and she will help anybody in need. She is optimistic, and she believes in everyone she meets. Early Life While Kelsey was young, she found out that she could talk to animals telepathically. She was wishing that she could be just like her pet beagle, Wilbur, so she was wishing will all of her might and she actually turned into a dog. She was shocked and happy at the same time. From then on, she made a log of all of the animals she could turn into. She became obsessed with animals and plants. She loves dogs and uses them as her main animal symbol. Kelsey was always very confused, but she was optimistic about it. She knew that it had something to do with magic, and when she arrived at Camp Half-Blood, she knew that she was right. Kelsey is now helping plants and animals all over Camp. She often uses her abilities, even if she is just bored. Appearance Kelsey has bright, vibrant red hair and very pale skin. People say that her hair is as red as a rose and her skin is as pale as a carnation. She has blue-green eyes that look like the sea. She is very pretty. Alliances *None yet! Enemies *None yet! Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Kelsey can talk to plants and animals telepathically. *Kelsey can transform into any animal she desires, and she is the only female alive that can do so. *Kelsey can control very small parts of the sun. *Kelsey can grow plants with her mind and hands. *Kelsey uses a dagger as her weapon. *Kelsey's dagger can generate its own light. Gallery tumblr_m7nq5m6oRz1rqnskro1_500.jpg tumblr_mler93lUhY1qcet82o1_500.jpg Unknown-1.jpeg|Kelsey's dagger 209732_beagle-puppy-0.jpg|Kelsey's dog, Wilbur flowers-wallpaper-13.jpg|Kelsey's flower from Demeter Category:Child of Demeter Category:Sixteen Category:Female Category:Camper Category:American Category:Loyalty Fatal Flaw Category:Miramc22